In a vehicle seat of this type known from use, the seat depth may be adjusted manually. On the underside of the seat shell, a flexible locking bar is fastened, extending in the longitudinal direction of the seat, and which at its free front end has a handle. The locking bar—consisting for example of spring steel sheet—cooperates with a pin as a counter-gear, which is fastened to the front end of the seat frame and protrudes upwards. If the handle is pulled upwards, the locking bar is released from the pin and bears against the seat shell so that the seat cushion may be displaced as a whole in the longitudinal direction of the seat.